Angels Tears
by K-Hibiki
Summary: Angels Tears walks along the Yu-Gi-Oh timeline but focuses on YugiYa's and my characters
1. Chapter 1

Truth to be told; I could never even have come to imagine that my life would have ended the way it did.

As a person who grew up in the mighty pharaoh's palace I have lived only to fulfil my duties as the pharaoh's servant. Ever since I learned to walk I have never been taught anything else other than how to carry myself, how to talk, what to wear and how to control my heka. And while I loved the pharaoh and praised the sun god for letting me be this close to him and serve under him I knew that I could never become anything else other than his servant.

In the darkness of my fate I found my string of light. It was the woman who came to become my mentor. I still remember how my blood rushed the first time I laid my eyes on her. Her hair that softly framed her face and fell down her back and the fabric that hugged her perfect form was breathtaking. The kind eyes that met mine and the soft hand that was extended towards me made me mistake her for a goddess. The time I spent with her was the happiest days of my life. I grew closer to her than anyone I knew. It wasn't romance and it wasn't friendship, it was something I had no way of describing.

The friends I made at my time in castle will stay with me until I die. Through my mentor I made friends with one of the high priests – my mentor's cousin – and his apprentice. I also befriended one of the pharaoh's dancers and I even managed to befriend the pharaoh's sister and wife.

The death of the high priest and my mentor's cousin came as a shock. I was unable to cry and unable to mourn. But I remember the tears and desperate pleas that came from his apprentice and I remember the cries that came from my mentor's room when she locked herself in for days.

Darkness fell and before I knew it our peaceful days had come to an end. Before I could even comprehend it the dark master Zorc stood before us and we charged into battle. I am no war veteran. I have never been in such a large battle. It is no surprise that I quickly found myself in a tough spot and was attacked. But I withstood the attack, not because I was strong and had protected myself, but because my mentor had sacrificed herself to protect my life. I hadn't been able to understand the pain she went through when her cousin died because I had never lost someone who had been dear to me. But when I saw her battered body lying on the ground before me I understood where all the tears came from. I understood where the cries of pain and desperate pleas came from. For the first time in my life I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was a heart-breaking scream that caught the attention of many on the battlefield. And when the scream had subdued my voice was reduced to a hoarse plea as I begged my mentor to speak to me as I held her broken body in my arms. But instead of aiming her last words at me she uttered a spell and with her last strength she fused her ba with her ka.

I fought bravely. Not only for my life, but for the life of those I loved. I was cut down, my bones were broken, my voice strained. My head was pounding and my vision blurry with tears that streamed down my face like an endless flood. But nothing could break my spirit. I died fighting for what I love. And I died together with those I loved. I was never alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Her throat was burning and she felt like she had sandpaper being dragged against her vocal chords. But no matter what she continued to scream with the raspy and dry voice that threatened to break on her any second. She knew very well of how much her screaming was hurting her, but she didn't stop. She wanted to stand up and fight for what she loved. Her head was pounding and her vision blurred with the tears that had formed in her eyes and streamed down her face like an endless flood. She gagged violently several times before finally emptying her stomach of its contents. Her whole body was covered in cuts and both of her legs were broken in several places with painfully white bones sticking out through her skin, exposed for the whole world to see. Despite that she tried to bring herself forward by clawing at the ground, but she was soon cut off when her body protested against her every move as her nerves shot wave after wave of information to her brain about how much she was hurting.

"Don't touch her!" she yelled, refusing to stop despite that her throat was hurting so much that she was gagging. "I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Those were nothing but empty words coming from her, but her fury burned like a wildfire. "She's…! SHE'S MY REASON TO LIVE!"

* * *

The rain was coming down mercilessly on the lone teenager. Her raincoat did her no good as the rainwater hit the ground hard and splashed against her jeans-clothed legs. Her dark hair lay in long wet locks along her back, part of her bangs were glued to her face and water ran down her chin. At her feet her bags stood clothed in plastic and protected from the rain.

Carefully she reached beneath her raincoat and pulled out her cell phone which she checked quickly before putting it back so to not let it get damaged by the rain. She'd been waiting for hours on her friend who was supposed to pick her up and when she had gone so long without seeing them or even receiving a mail or phone call she was seriously starting to wonder if she'd be left standing there until she caught her death. She looked at the road in front of her and watched a few cars run by. The cars looked cosy and dry, the opposite of how it was outside.

The loud crash and the lightning that stretched across the sky woke her up from her daydreams and her body shook. But when the light faded her attention was drawn to the thud next to her. She turned her head to find a small boy about the same age as her sitting on the pavement with an umbrella clutched in his hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she stretched out her hand towards him. He looked up at her with his purple puzzled eyes but then took her hand in his and was helped on his feet.

"I'm alright, thanks," he replied and let go of her hand as soon as he was standing again. In the corner of his eye he could see her wipe her hand on her pants leg and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just saw you standing alone in the rain and wanted to ask you if you're alright. You're soaking wet… Do you want to borrow my umbrella?"

She threw a last glance at the young boy before turning away from him and looking at the road once again. "My bags are clothed in plastic so there's no need to worry. My baggage won't get wet," she said in a monotone voice, disregarding the boy's comments on her own appearance.

Without a word the boy took a step closer to her and turned to the road as he held the umbrella to shield them both from the rain.

"Are you really fine with this?" she asked him. "Weren't you going somewhere before you stopped by me?" She looked down at the ground and watched as the water ran over the asphalt, looking like a miniature flood. "It's pretty dark outside. Why would you stay out in the cold instead of returning to your home and warm bed?"

"Don't worry about me…" the boy said with barely audible words. "I just dropped off my female friend at her place and was on my way home when I saw you." The boy threw a silent gaze on the girl's bags. "I'm guessing that you're waiting for someone and it could be quite dangerous for a young girl to be standing out here alone at night. The least thing I can do is to at least keep you company until whoever you're waiting for comes."

"What if they never come?" the girl giggled.

The temperature sank between them as the boy needed a couple of seconds to process what she had said. He turned to her to give her his reply when a car rolled up to them. Behind the steering wheel sat a grown woman clothed in a white turtleneck and black elegant trousers. She had long black hair that reached her hips and deep blue eyes.

"Hello there," the woman said after rolling down the driver's window. She and the young girl looked at each other for a brief couple of second as so to recognise each other before the girl nod and loaded her bags into the trunk of the car.

"Thank you for keeping me company," she said as she walked up to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"Y-you're welcome! It was no problem at all, really!" the boy uttered a bit flustered and ran up to her. "May I ask which school you go to?"

"I'm going to start at Domino High School next week," the girl replied as she took a seat inside the car. The woman rolled down the window, allowing the girl to close the door and talk to the boy through the open window. "What about you? You look like an elementary schooler but looks can be deceiving."

The boy flinched at the remark she made about his looks. "Don't be rude! I may be short but I'm actually a high schooler! I'm also going to Domino High School so I was wondering if you want to hang out with my friends and me."

She nodded at him. "What's your name?"

"Yugi. Yugi Motou."

"My name is Hibiki Kurokawa. I'll see you next week then," she said and Yugi silently watched as the car drove off into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Knock, knock."

A pair of beautiful shaped hands with long, tender fingers lightly knocked on the wooden door to the young teenager's room. The sound echoed against the empty white walls and a pair of dark brown eyes flickered open, blinking a few times and peering just above the edge of the sheets. She looked at the door just as she heard light footsteps slowly disappearing in the direction on the kitchen, slowly pulled the sheets to the side and put her feet on the cold floor. Her body shook and she quickly walked over to her wardrobe where her new school uniform hanged, ready to be hung around her body. Her forehead wrinkled at the sight of the bright pink and blue colours, but knowing what would happen to her if she didn't follow the requirements she slipped into the white blouse and blue skirt. The pink blazer left hanging. She wouldn't touch even if she so had rubber gloves on. Looking down at her body she frowned and began digging in her closet after something more that would help cover up her body and possibly the school uniform. After finding a pair of black stockings and a long sleeved black shirt she was satisfied enough to leave her bedroom.

Amy was busying herself in the kitchen making tea and serving breakfast. The table was nicely decorated with bread and various toppings. As she turned around to put down the teacups she found that Hibiki had silently taken a seat by the table and was helping herself to portions of the food.

"Just as silent as always," Amy giggled as she sat the teacups down. "Are you exited to start school again?" She asked softly as she took a seat across the table and looked at Hibiki with her deep blue eyes.

"Not particularly…" Hibiki replied and took a bite of her bread. "If the school uniform is ticking me off, how's the rest of the school going to look?" She moaned slightly and looked down at her shirt, carefully picking away a couple of breadcrumbs that had fallen onto it.

"Positive as always I see," Amy giggled and started helping herself to portions of the food. "But at least you can look forward to seeing that small boy and his friends. Call it a woman's intuition but I'm sure you'll become great friends.

Hibiki only huffed with her mouth full with bread and silently continued to eat, ignoring Amy's remark.

* * *

A low murmur was filling the classroom as it usually did before homeroom started. Ya was sitting alone by her seat. Her long blonde locks were caught in a side-ponytail and were falling down her chest as she lightly tangled her fingers into the golden hair while her free hand was holding her pencil which she was using to draw. On the white sheet of paper the sketched eyes of her childhood-friend Yugi Motou were looking back at her and after mindlessly staring at her drawing for a moment she woke up from her daydreams and quickly turned the paper upside-down, having the blank side face her. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing it since it would be too embarrassing, especially if it was Yugi who saw it.

"Hey, Barbie, what were you drawing before?"

Ya looked up to meet the blue eyes of Anzu Mazaki. She knew Anzu very well but the two of them had never been able to really get along with each other. Even though Ya had tried to befriend her, Anzu had never accepted her. Probably because she also was in love with Yugi and only saw Ya – along with all other girls who approached him – as her rivals.

"I've already told you that my name isn't Barbie…" Ya mumbled and looked down. She started drawing on another picture at the backside of the paper with the portrait of Yugi. This time it was a portrait of her mother.

Without a word or even a hint of hesitation Anzu snatched the paper from her, causing Ya's pencil to leave a long line across the paper. She looked down on Ya with a dark glare and Ya could only answer by looking back at her and try to keep a straight face.

"Please give it back."

Anzu took a good look at the drawing before she ripped the paper in half and let the pieces fall to the floor. She leaned in and took a steady grip of Ya's ponytail.

"You sure like to get on my nerves! Acting like you own this place!"

Ya looked away and fought the tears that were threatening to fill up her eyes. She couldn't even say the small simple words that Anzu was wrong, she just wanted it all to end. With pleading eyes she tried to seek eye-contact with anyone in the room but everyone had turned their backs and was ignoring the bullying that was being handed down on her. She was all alone.

"Stop ignoring me! You think I don't even deserve your attention?! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Anzu almost shouted before clenching her teeth together in anger. "Then how about I cut that hair of yours? I bet that will make you pay attention to me." She pulled out a pair of scissors.

Ya's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the scissors that were slowly coming closer to her hair. But before Anzu could cut one of her locks the classroom door was thrown open by Yugi. She quickly let go of Ya's hair and hid the scissors in her skirt pocket. Ya jerked back as soon as she was free and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. The two girls tried to act as calmly as possible as Yugi walked up to them. But before he could reach them to give them his greetings the teacher stepped inside the classroom together with the sound of the bell and both Yugi and Anzu quickly returned to their seats.

"Good morning, students," the teacher said loudly to the whole class. "Today we have a new student joining us." She gestured towards the door. "Please come in."

Hibiki stepped inside the classroom and silently closed the door behind her. With stiff steps she walked over to the teacher at the front of the blackboard and looked out over the class. The curious eyes of her new classmates looked back at her and studied her from her head to her toes. Some of them were whispering to each other and she could swear that she heard someone make a remark about her eyes being hidden behind her bangs along with someone else commenting on how she was wearing the uniform.

"Good morning," she said in possibly the most unenthusiastic, monotone voice she could manage. "My name is Hibiki Kurokawa and I have come from Sapporo to live here in Domino City. I hope we can all get along." With that she bowed to the class and the teacher pointed out an empty seat next to Yugi for her to take.

* * *

The bell sounded and the students quickly got up from their seats so to not miss even a second from their earned recess. Yugi had already picked up one of his games and started playing together with Ya when one of the classmates turned to them.

"Come on, you two. Don't just sit there and play games. Come out and play some basketball," he said, looking at them expectantly.

"No thanks…" Yugi said calmly as he looked up to his classmate. "If I play the team I'm on will just lose…" He looked nervously towards Ya hoping that she would stay with him and keep him company so to not let him play alone. Ya opened her mouth to give the classmate her answer but before she could even take a breath Anzu had walked up to her, grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door.

"Ya, you'll play with us, right? You can be on my team," she said with the sweetest smile she could manage as she roughly pulled Ya's arm. And before the blonde girl could object she had already been pulled out of the room and was being dragged away.

The classroom was soon empty of all students except for Yugi and Hibiki who were sitting next to each other in silence. Yugi was playing his game and Hibiki mindlessly staring off into space.

"Hey, Hibiki… do you want to play together with me? I've got lots of difference games in my bag," Yugi carefully asked and turned his head to look at the brunette.

"Sure," Hibiki almost whispered, enjoying the silence far too much to fully break it. "You can show me the games you've got. I just need to use the restroom first." She stood up from her seat and walked up to the door but stopped with her hand on the door. "Hey, Yugi… Can I ask you a thing?"

"Huh?" Yugi uttered as he looked at her with big curious eyes. "Of course, just ask."

"That blonde girl with the side-ponytail that was with you first… who was she?" Hibiki's voice was hinting towards curiosity but with her face turned towards the door Yugi couldn't tell what kind of facial expression she had.

"Oh that was Ya," Yugi said with a big smile, his whole face lightening up at the mention of the girl. "We've been friends since we were kids. I was thinking of introducing you two before Anzu dragged her away."

"So her name is Anzu?" The tone in Hibiki's voice was clearly dropping and turning dark. "Are the two of them friends?"

"Ya and Anzu?" Yugi looked like he was thinking hard. "Hmm… I've been friends with both of them since childhood but I don't know… I've never seen them hang out or talk to each other. I don't think they're getting along that well, but Anzu said that they'll play basketball together so I'm guessing… huh?" Yugi stopped in his track of thought when he noticed that his new classmate had already left the room. Wondering if it was something he said that made her leave without listening in on everything he had to say.

* * *

Hibiki quickly checked the hallway before she tried on a light-footed run towards the exit to the school grounds, completely running past the restrooms. She understood that she was right on time when she spotted the two girls by the doors.

"How nice that you want to be friends, Anzu-Chan," Ya said with a hopeful smile. But her smile quickly faded when Anzu spun around to give her a stern look.

"Listen up closely, Barbie. I don't want to see you getting any closer to Yugi. He's mine, understood?" she hissed and Ya could almost swear that her words alone were filled with venom.

"I thought you finally wanted to become my first female friend…" Ya mumbled and looked down with a disappointed look on her face. But the disappointment was to soon turn into surprise when she was slapped by Anzu.

"That's enough!" Hibiki said and stepped in between them, putting one hand on Ya's shoulder and pushing Anzu away from her. "I won't tell your dear Yugi about what you two have done if you silently walk away now."

Anzu looked at Hibiki with puzzlement mixed in with a good portion of humiliation. She opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't seem to come up with a good comeback. She didn't want to risk her friendship with Yugi and hand him over to her rival. When she concluded that there was nothing she could say to get back at Hibiki she threw one last sharp glare at Ya and walked out the doors to join the other students on the basket field.

"Umm… You're Kurokawa-San, right? T-thanks for helping me there…" Ya shyly said and held her arm where Anzu had grabbed when she pulled her. "I don't see why you would… No one ever does…"

"I just… hate bullying…" Hibiki said starting to walk away. She motioned for Ya to follow her and walked her over to the women's restrooms. "Not to be rude but you look like you need to fix yourself up," she said and led Ya over to the sinks.

Ya looked herself in the mirror and sure enough, her hair was messy, her uniform dishevelled and her cheek red from when she was slapped. She quickly got to work by letting down her hair, washing it off slightly and brushing through it with her fingers before putting it back up in her side-ponytail. She fixed up her uniform and washed her face and soon enough she looked like herself again.

Hibiki crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "I know that girls usually hide their bullying beneath fake friendship but that bitch-"

"No, don't talk about her in that way!" Ya interrupted as she spun around to look Hibiki in the eyes. "She's not a bad person!" Tears burned in the corners of her eyes and she clenched her fists together as she slowly turned her gaze towards the floor. "I would… like to be her friend if I could… She would be my first female friend… But it's just not working out between us. She only sees me as a rival because I'm close to Yugi and she wants him for himself. Even though I want to be friends with her… I still want to be friends with Yugi too…"

Hibiki uncrossed her arms and took a step towards her. Sure enough she understood where Ya's words came from. Whether Anzu Mazaki was a bad person or not Hibiki had no rights to label her, especially after just one impression and the blonde girl had stood her ground and not been afraid to tell her that.

"Did Mazaki hurt you anywhere else? I saw her pulling your arm quite roughly," Hibiki said, tilting her head to the side and looking at Ya's arms. "Could you take off your blazer so we can take a look?" She took a step towards Ya and lightly tugged at the fabric of her blazer.

Ya having a bed reaction to the physical contact would have been describing it lightly. She jumped away from Hibiki like the contact had electrocuted her. She pulled down her sleeves as fast as she could but not fast enough for the bruises around her wrists to be seen by Hibiki's dark brown gaze.

"I'm fine!" her voice echoed against the walls. "It's no problem really, she didn't pull that hard." Her voice was shaking and the embarrassment was clearly flaring up in her face. Her eyes were filled with pain, like she was thinking about something hurtful.

"Well… As long as you're okay…" Hibiki said with her gaze locked onto Ya's arm. She wanted to add her statement on how she thought that Ya wasn't looking alright but decided that prying into the private business of a stranger was a bad idea.

Ya had nothing to add. Instead they just stood there in complete silence. Ya's gaze was fixed to the floor, her arms hugging herself, almost like she was trying to build up a wall between the two of them. Hibiki on the other hand was staring at Ya through her bangs with her arms hanging by her sides.

"What's your name?"

Ya's gaze loosened and she slowly looked up at the girl in front of her. "My name… is Ya," she said as her arms slowly fell to her waist. She watched silently as Hibiki walked up to her and extended her hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Ya-Chan. I hope that you'll accept me as your first female friend."

* * *

"Hibiki has been gone for a while now… I wonder if she just ditched me…" Yugi said weakly to himself as he looked up from his game and at the clock on the wall. "No one ever stays with me… Well, no one except for Ya." A small blush spread across his cheeks. "It's no use just moping around. There's still a good portion of the recess left so I'll try solving my treasure!" He dug his hand into his backpack and pulled out a little golden case. He looked at it with a smile but just as soon as he was about to open it the case was snatched away from his hands. He looked up to see the culprit and his eyes fell on Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda.

"Yugi, are you talking to yourself? That's so freaky," Hiroto said with a malicious smile as she clutched the golden case in his hand. He towered over Yugi's small figure, making him look even smaller than he already was.

"Honda, give it back!" he shouted as he jumped up from his seat and stretched out his hands to try to take his treasure back. His tries ended in vain as he could not compete with Honda's height and was nowhere near reaching the case that Honda was holding above his head.

"Jonouchi, catch!" Honda shouted as he threw the case over Yugi's head towards Jonouchi who caught it in one hand with ease.

"This is so fucking lame! Only a girl would be walking around with something like this!" Jonouchi said as he carelessly tossed the case into the air and caught it again. "Listen closely, Yugi… I'll teach you how to be a man!" He leaned in closely towards Yugi with a scornful smile to then lean back and hit his own chest. "You want to box back? Come here and fight for it!"

"No! I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi protested loudly, making Jonouchi stick his fingers in his ears. "Anyways… Can I have it back?" he continued with a much calmer manner and held out his hand.

"No way!" was the answer Honda delivered to him soon followed by Jonouchi curiously opening the case as he asked what was in it.

"You… you can look, but don't lose anything! It's very important to me!" Yugi almost shouted, getting redder and more panicked the longer the guys were playing around with his treasure.

"Ridiculous crap," was all Jonouchi had to say about the contents of the case before he tossed it towards Honda, but before he could catch it a hand reached in front of him and snatched the case away.

"You should look into a mirror…" an unenthusiastic voice claimed and Yugi turned to see who it was. Next to Honda Hibiki was standing, holding the case in her hand while Ya was standing by the entrance.

"The new girl!" both Jonouchi and Honda exclaimed. And when they turned to see Ya by the door all colour drained from their faces. "A-and Ya!"

"Jonou-Kun… Honda-Kun… What are you doing…? Ya said slowly as she was trying to comprehend what was going on. She didn't want to believe that her blonde friend and the friend of her friend had been treating her best friend in such a way.

Without even explaining themselves the two boys ran as fast they could past Ya, out of the classroom and away.

"Thanks you two…" Yugi said taking a breath of relief as Hibiki and Ya walked up to him, Hibiki placing the golden case on his desk. "I though you both had left me…"

Ya took a step towards Yugi and took his hands in hers with red cheeks. "I'll never leave you, Yugi. Don't worry." Yugi's cheeks turned crimson as her words touched him and he gave her a smile.

"Ya… Hibiki… I have a thing to ask of you," Yugi said and walked up to his desk and took the golden case in his hand. "I want you to help me with my treasure."


End file.
